Unit Classes
This is a summary of all types of units in EndWar, along with a brief description of their strengths and weaknesses. Main Units Main Units are the ones you can directly control by clicking on them. Riflemen Riflemen are basic infantry. They are armed with assault rifles, and can upgrade to sniper rifles, and are excellent at destroying engineers. However they lack anti-tank systems, so watch out for IFVs and, especially, MBTs. With some upgrades, they can receive stealth abilities, building-clearing skills and the ability to deploy anywhere on the battlefield. Additionally, they are also much faster than the engineers, making them great at early game uplink grabs. Good Against: Engineers, Artillery( at close range) and drones. On Par Against: Command Vehicles, Riflemen, Gunships. In cover IFVs. Terrible Against: MBTs, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Out of cover IFVs. *EFEC - Kommandos *JSF - Ghosts *SGB - Wolves Engineers Engineers are heavy anti-vehicle infantry and tech experts. They are armed with close-range automatic weapons and anti-tank missile systems, making them able to wreak havok on tanks and IFVs when in cover or garrisoned. However they are terrible against riflemen, even inside cover. They are also slow and rather uneffective outside of cover. They can acquire numerous upgrades to expand their special capabilities. They capture and upgrade uplinks quickly, and can call down sentry units to guard them, and can plant anti-tank minefields, which, in case with JSF and SGB, can also be anti-helicopter. Good Against: Command Vehicles, In cover IFVs, MBTs, Artillery( at close range) and drones. On Par Against: Drones, Engineers, In cover Gunships. Terrible Against: Riflemen, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Out of cover IFVs, MBTs. *EFEC - Grenadiers *JSF - Pioneers *SGB - Bears Transports Formally, they are known as Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFVs). Their purpose is to both transport infantry squads and provide fire support (fight). To do that, they are usually equipped with autocannons - oversized machine guns firing bursts of 30 or 57 mm shells. IFVs in the EndWar universe are specifically adapted for anti-aircraft duties (with SGB literally putting elements of old AA systems onto their new unit), as their weapons have a good angle of elevation and rate of fire, quite easily knocking gunships out of the sky, but their comparatively light weapons can't breach heavy armour very effectively.. Being lightly armoured themselves, they are easy prey even for Force Recon's older tanks. Special attacks and unit-specific weaponry includes replacement of a gun with missiles (more cosmetic than effectiveness) and addition of a high-powered microwave emitter, and a sonic less-than-lethal defensive device for EFEC, a railgun, co-axial .50 cal MG, a defensive gun and rocket pods for JSF, and both guided anti-tank missiles and rockets for SGB. Good Against: Command Vehicles, Artillery (at close range), Drones, Gunships. Riflemen and Engineers out of cover. On Par Against: IFVs, Riflemen in cover. Terrible against: MBTs, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Engineers in cover. *EFEC - AMZ-26 Badger *JSF - M118 Fastback *SGB - BTR-112 Cockroach Tanks Formally known as Main Battle Tanks (MBTs) (which, thanks to their versatility, have replaced heavy and medium tanks, whereas light tanks are mostly supplanted by IFVs), these are somewhat cumbersome, but well-protected and heavily-armoured ground vehicles. Their main guns are second in caliber only to Artillery, quite accurate, and can blow clean though IFVs or wipe out any infantry in the open, but have a limited angle of elevation, which means they can not effectively engage helicopters. Each of the faction's tanks can receive additional armament: EFEC use an HPM or an anti-infantry laser, JSF add both a co-axial machine gun and a defensive automatic grenade launcher, whereas SGB bolt on a chemical flamethrower and, in a paid DLC, anti-aircraft guns. Good Against: IFVs, Command Vehicles, Artillery( at close range), Drones, Riflemen, Engineers out of cover. On Par Against: MBTs Terrible against: Gunships, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Engineers in cover. *EFEC - Panther 1A3 *JSF - M5A2 Schwarzkopf *SGB - T-100 Ogre Artillery Formally Self-Propelled Artillery (SPA) or Self-Propelled Howitzers (SPH), these are platforms with heavy guns that fire in a ballistic arc. Their advantage is a combination of range and firepower. Their biggest disadvantage is that they are fragile and can not defend themselves against anything that flies, or anything ground-based that has moved into their minimal range. EFEC and JSF use 155 mm howitzers, with additional rocket pods as an upgarde, whereas SGB mount a pair of 152.4 mm howitzer-cannons on each of their vehicles. Good Against: All ground units at long range. On Par Against: Artillery. Terrible Against: Gunships, Fighters, all ground units at close range. *EFEC - AMZ-50 Marksman *JSF - M320 Spartan *SGB - KV-20 Zhukov Gunships Gunships (attack helicopters) are heavily armed and lightly armoured rotary wing aircraft. Being aircraft, they are highly mobile, and have a great line of sight. Their specialty is hunting down units that can't fight back - tanks and artillery, whereas IFVs, engineers or even groups of riflemen can shredder them easily unless they retreat - which is something they are good at doing. All gunships are uniformly equipped - an autocannon and rocket pods as the standard munitions, and anti-tank missiles as the special ones. Good Against: MBTs, Artillery, and Riflemen out of cover. On Par Against: Gunships, Drones, Command Vehicles, and Riflemen in cover. Terrible against: IFVs, Fighters, and Engineers in cover. *EFEC - PAH-6 Cheetah *JSF - AH-80 Blackfoot *SGB - Ka-65 Howler Command Vehicle (CV) With knowledge being power these days, Command Vehicles supplement standard Overlord interface, providing enhanced battlefield communication and observation capabilities. Without one of them you're stuck without SITREP, which is a bird's eye view strategic map. A CV is deployed with a squad of ground drones and can be upgraded to deploy a UAV, an airborne drone (or even a UCAV, an armed drone). However, while it can be quite a damage sponge, its weaponry is limited and is most effective against helicopters; all in all, keep it in the rear echelon. Good Against: Drones, Riflemen and Engineers out of cover. On Par Against: Gunships, Riflemen in cover, Artillery( at close range) Terrible against: IFVs, MBTs, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Engineers in cover. *EFEC - LV-20 Charlemagne *JSF - C1A5 Archon *SGB - MAZ-660 King Spider Support Units These units can not be directly controlled by the player (with the exception of the UAVs), lack shields and are not a part of the persistent battalion. Ground Drones Small remote-controlled ground vehicles (or, in case with SGB, some cannon fodder conscripts), they are either attached to a command vehicle (in which case they are automatically respawned if the unit is destroyed, and can be ordered to protect or attack a unit or uplink) or a unit of them is dropped to cover an uplink. They are quite effective against gunships (as they carry a lot of AK-74s, machine guns, missiles or lasers), but are of limited effectiveness against everything else and are particularly vulnerable to riflemen. Good Against: None. On Par Against: Engineers out of cover, Drones, Gunships, Artillery at close range. Terrible against: Riflemen, IFVs, MBTs, Artillery( at long range), Fighters, Engineers in cover. *EFEC - Archer Combat Drone *JSF - PD-6 Rottweiler *SGB - RU-20 Bodyguards UAV/UCAV A flying drone spawned by the upgraded CV, it carries a camera, making the Fog of War much smaller and can see about half the entire field, if on a small map. It can be upgraded to carry weaponry and behaves similarly to its ground cousins, except it can be ordered to move to any location. In their UCAV mode, they can be ordered to attack a single unit, although after that they will not be able to attack it again. *EFEC - Eaglefly *JSF - MQ-3 Scryer *SGB - Tu-3 Vulture Force Recon Basically, they are regular army soldiers that enter the battlefield as a support to your special forces. All Force Recon units are weaker than their special forces counterparts. Riflemen Deployed either via FAVs or spawned across the frontline at the beginning of a battle, these squads can only go on your infantry or shoot at passing gunships. Let them kill each other or sweep them with a squad of tanks. They are terrible against anything except engineers, and only on par against other riflemen, drones and gunships. Good At: Attacking Gunships, Engineers. Terrible at: Attacking anything armored. FAVs Fast Attack Vehicles are lightly armoured off-road vehicles armed with missiles and machine guns. They can keep helicopters off your uplinks, and carry Force Recon riflemen into battle. They are good against gunships, but even special forces riflemen in full health can destroy them. Good At: Attacking Gunships, Riflemen. Terrible at: Attacking MBTs. *European Federation Army - MOWAG Eagle *United States Army - M1114 HMMWV (the "humvee") *Russian Federation Ground Forces - GAZ-2975 Tiger Tanks Older (which for us means contemporary) MBTs that can keep IFVs (which likely would be carrying engineers) off the assigned deployment zone. Do not expect them to last long in a tank duel. Good against IFVs, but if the IFV has maxed out all of it's upgrades then it's pretty even. Good At: Attacking Riflemen, IFVs. Terrible at: Attacking Gunships, Engineers in cover. *European Federation Army - Leopard 2 *United States Army - M1 Abrams *Russian Federation Ground Forces - T-80 Air Support Multirole fighters modified for ground attack, these show up when you call in an Air Strike. They can be upgraded to attack with different, more powerful munitions such as Laser Guided Bombs. The only way to down them in game is by a well placed EMP strike. They are very damaging to everything on the field. Remember, airstrikes do not damage shields, they bypass shields and directly damage an enemy unit. *EFEC - Eurofighter Hailstorm *JSF - A-20 Razorback *SGB - Su-38 Slamhound Unit Transports They can be effectively intercepted with a timely Level 1 Air Strike, or some infantry or IFVs guarding the deployment zone. Light Carrying a squad of infantry who fast-rope down the hatch, or 4 ground drones that roll off a ramp, This unit is fast, and the deployment time is fast as well. This is also the unit that carries out extraction of downed friendly troops. *EFEC - EC 220 Gadfly *JSF - V-25 Goshawk *SGB - Mi-55 Locust Heavy These monsters carry four tanks or other armored vehicles into battle, although they usually seem to have enough space to fit in only one or two of them. This transport is slightly slower than their infantry or drone-carrying counterparts. *EFEC - EC-660 Whirlwind *JSF - V-120 Valkyrie *SGB - Mi-80 Tarantula Category:Unit Type